the furry and the fierce
by dofu
Summary: f l u f f : Izaya is like a small kitten, Rio thinks. He knows exactly how to get his way and likes to have her utmost attention. — IzayaRio


_Summary_: Izaya is like a small kitten, Rio thinks. He knows exactly how to get his way and likes to have her utmost attention. — IzayaRio fluff, two-shot.

**the furry and the fierce**

Barely anyone visited their home, Rio aimlessly thought, opening the door revealing the one man she least expected.

Orihara Izaya.

Smiling and waving at her.

"May I come in?"

It took a second to register everything and she merely shook her head.

Izaya looked hurt, placing his hand on his chest. "Aw, your parents aren't home at for the next few hours, am I correct? I just want to talk-"

Rio slammed the door in his face but failed.

How the heck did he know her parents were out of the house for the next few hours? Rio struggles to push the door shut when her attempt in slamming it failed when the raven haired man swiftly placed his foot between the gap of the entrance, preventing any chance of her ridding him.

"That was quite rude," Izaya says through the other side of the door, only leading her to push harder.

Predictable move.

The man chuckled. "You already know you can't close the door Rio-chan. Just give up and let me in."

Rio remained silent. Her back is still against the door, pushing it backwards so he wouldn't come in on his own.

"Please? It's cold out here."

Many emotions twisted up inside of her hearing him slightly whine. The heat escaping from her house wasn't helping either.

A few moments of standing outside the doorstep in the cold air, the pressure from the pushing of the door was relieved from his foot. Izaya smirked triumphantly. The door opened a little more, revealing Rio having doubts about letting him in. Her eyes shift slightly to the side, away from him. Her body movement showed for him to come inside, however still having second doubts.

"Sorry to intrude~!" Izaya came inside the house, slipping off his shoes as Rio lent him a pair of light blue slippers. He took off his coat and head on over to the living room connected to the front doorway and placed the fur coat lazily on the sofa.

"Izaya-san… Why are you here?" Rio fallows behind him, blushing from saying his name. It's been a few days since they've gotten acquaintance with each other again. It was to her surprised that he told her his real name. Also, to her discomfort and shock he already knew her real name.

"I had nothing better to do~!" He answers easily and plopped on the sofa, making himself at home. Rio found this slightly disturbing that he could so easily do things like this but found it to be so like him. "Izaya-san, can you please be more specific to why you're intruding my home?" Rio didn't know how she mustered up the courage to say that.

Izaya cocked his head over to her and smiled, "Some tea would be nice!" Rio frowns when she didn't get an answer but went in the kitchen to make tea as he wished for.

She set the tea on the coffee table a few meters away from the sofa before sitting on the same sofa, far on the edge away from the man as he sips his tea happily.

"Ahh~, a nice hot cup of tea really hit's the spot after standing outside on a doorstep for the last ten minutes." Rio flinches and looks down. Guilt isn't something this man deserved, she told herself but apologized anyway.

Rio turns her head back at the man slightly and watches Izaya's unusual enjoyment over a simple cup of green tea. It wasn't even prepared well at that. But somehow his small gesture about her tea almost made her feel a little warm inside.

While Rio was busy thinking about her tea, Izaya scoots closer to her, closing the huge gap between them. Only when their shoulders bumped was when Rio notices, to her surprise when she turned her head as a counter reaction and finds her face only a few centimeters away from Izaya's. A blush creped up to her cheeks from the closeness and she leaned back against the arm of the sofa, but clumsily slips her grip to the furniture's arm. She was going to fall off the sofa but luckily enough, Izaya's arms caught her, up against him and straight into his lap.

Oh god, Rio would rather have fallen than to be in this predicament. She had never been this close to anyone before, much less a boy.

…Why wasn't he letting her go? Rio could feel him…snuggling her?

His head rested on top of hers and his arms locked together.

She was trapped.

Her head felt hot. Blood rise up to her head. Her mind was racing and panicking from what's happening! She looks up seeing Izaya relaxed and sort of carefree. The total opposite of how she was feeling at the moment.

"Rio-chan sure is warm~." He spoke up, chippering. Is the only reason he's hugging her is for them to share body heat? Rio sunk down a little at the idea. The little things that she knew from this man wouldn't make the idea such a surprise. "Your hair smells nice too!" No, he couldn't be sniffing her. Their bodies were so close that he couldn't help it. That was what she told herself.

These embarrassing compliments almost made her blush more than the fact that her back is pressed up against his chest. Now that they were so close together, Rio just finally notices how lean Izaya's figure was. His fingers were slender and his cologne smelt nice. His touches were soft but still felt it was there. She can tell that he's an adult from the size differences they shared despite the childish behavior he shows to certain people.

Her mind stopped spinning the moment she saw these physical features.

Izaya tightens the hold of her and she shuts her eyes.

You can almost say she's beginning to like the hug herself.

**LINEBREAK**

They _napped_ together.

Rio woken up in the arms of Orihara Izaya, on the sofa.

She was disoriented. Her neck ached but that wasn't the huge issue here. She hurriedly woke him up, with many complaints from the information broker. She told him her parents were going to be home soon but that didn't faze him. "Great! I can meet the parents to get their consent." He joked, she hoped.

Trying to convince him to leave was difficult. "But I don't want to go… Rio-cha-n~!" Urg… No, he was the difficult one. "What will it take for you to leave Izaya-san…?" She asks.

Izaya paused and pondered for a moment. "Come to my place tomorrow!" He says brightly. She thoughtlessly agreed. After a few more moments of Izaya writing down his address and simple directions in case she gets lost, Rio was starting to regret agreeing to such a demand.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for OOCness! I figured it was sort of okay since this is a fluff but... *BOWS 1000 TIMES* SORRY! A-Anyway, I love IzaRio so much. I can only capture the 'fluff' side of their relationship since I can't write angst to save my life. I hope there will be more about them in the future. Oh, and I hope I'd update this... like one of my friends says, I have a short attention span.

Cheers.


End file.
